LIFE OF A MOBSTERS GIRLFRIEND
by Jaikens22
Summary: Edward is the worlds most eligible Bachelor can Bella change that. One day changes everything...Every Mobster needs a princess but will Bella be able to Accept the fact.
1. Chapter 1

LIFE OF A MOBSTERS GIRLFRIEND

Chapter 1: New years 2013

Bella's POV

Today is the last day of a stressful year I for one am glad its over. I graduate from college in February with my associates degree in journalism and begin my new career in Chicago. I never expected this year to come as I lay here daydreaming about what could happen this year.

(Knock,Knock) But before I could make it to the door it swings open.

" Bella we have to get ready ugh you look like a disaster." Alice comes barging in with bags from designers.

"Alice, can't I just have one nice relaxing day off from the stress I just got in last night from Washington."

"Bella, Jaspers parents are hosting the biggest New Years Eve Bash in Chicago...I told him I was bring you and if you don't hurry up and get in that shower I will find more things for you to try on!"

"Fine but I won't enjoy myself." I gathered everything and headed to the shower. Jasper and Alice had been together since highschool and were always trying to find ways to include me in their activities. Unlike Alice though I was more into hanging out with myself and reading or studying for the next test. I was hired to start at the Chicago Tribune in February exactly one week after graduation.

It wasn't my dream job but you always have to start somewhere. I quickly showered before the evil pixie could find anything else to try on for tonight. It was now three o'clock in the afternoon and I was sitting in my computer chair staring at an Alice in full concentration. Thirty minutes later my makeup and hair was up to Alice standards. Now was the hard part Alice deciding on the evening's dress attire and (insert cringe) high heels. After what seemed like hours we had finally decided on the dress for the evening and were moving on the shoes when another knock on the door brought Alice out of her trance.

"Bella grab that while I put on my dress" Alice said bouncing over to the bed to a nice black slit down the side dress. I made my way to the door and opened it no one was there though as I looked down there was a bouquet of flowers with two invitations in it. I bent down picking up the flowers and shut the door taking them over to my night stand and grabbing the invites out. I sat down in my chair and gently placed my invites into the clutch I would be taking tonight.

" Who was at the door this early Jasper said he would pick us up around six-thirty tonight."

"Esmé and Carlisle sent us flowers and our invitations to the party tonight."

"Oh that was nice." " Did I tell you that everyone that's everyone would be there tonight."

"Yes Alice only a million times are we almost ready."

"Yes, your heels are over there and Jasper should be here any minute with your date as well."

"My date?"

"Well duh silly you didn't think you would get by that easily did you." "Bella I know you way to much and know the first chance I let you out of my sight you will be right back here and in bed before midnight and anyways its Jaspers cousin who desperately needed a date."

Six-thirty sharp there was a knock on the door I got up to answer it and there stood Jasper and his cousin. His cousin's emerald-green eyes bored into mine before Jasper could even blink.

"Bella, this is my cousin Edward your date for the night I hope you don't mind." Jasper with his Texas accent was saying to me but I could not take my eyes off the green-eyed handsome man to his right.

"Nice to meet you Edward." "We will be ready in a minute Alice has some finishing touches." Jasper snickered and rolled his eyes. Within the minute Alice and I were headed out the door and into our limo that the boys had ready to pick us up and we headed downtown to Jaspers parent's building. Traffic was a mess on the way but the limo driver pulled down some alley ways to the back of Cullen towers and we entered from the private parking area into the grand ball room filled with what seemed like a million people we handed our invitations to a security guard at the end of the hallway. Edward looked at me with a look of surprise when I intertwined my hand in his arm as he led us into the ball room.

We made our way to our table and while Jasper and Alice headed to the dance floor. Edward as a quiet man at first once we settled into our seats he begin to open up a bit.

"So I hear your graduating soon." his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes in February. I have a job lined up with the Chicago Tribune until I finish my bachelor's degree"

"That's good news here I thought Jasper had gotten me a date with a head cheerleader." He laughed

"I'm far from that" I laughed with him. " I can't even walk on a perfectly flat surface without tripping over air."

"I have two left feet and would probably stomp you to death with theses heels I have on." I said while pointing at the extremely thin and tall heels Alice had insisted I wear tonight. Alice and Jasper made their way to us around ten o'clock and we all sat around the table and talked about what we planned on doing this new year. The men told us they had plan on taking over a bar down the road from the Cullen's private ports. Chicago was the height of some of the best exported and imported goods and the Cullen's owned most of the ports in the area. I have learned not to ask Jasper any questions cause he was always a quiet person. Edward and Jasper got up from the table and walked to a backdoor where Carlisle sat all three men walked out the door while two body guards stood watch to make sure no one followed. Alice and I headed to the bathroom.

"Who was the other dark headed guy with Carlisle" I asked Alice while navigating through the crowd.

"Oh that's their other cousin Emmett they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esmé, Edward and Emmett were actually brothers they lost their parents when they were younger."

"That's cool though that they would take them in like that." "So whats the story with Edward."

"He was away in New York for a while opening a hotel out there." "He got back a couple of weeks ago for this celebration."

"He seems really nice he doesn't talk very much though."

"Yea him and Jasper are very quiet, but they are great to hang out with and I can tell Edward really like you." "He said you are his type and he loves normal woman instead of those who act like sex slaves."

" I don't know about all that now Alice."

We made it to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror I was getting tired and wanting to go home already. As we left the bathroom we ran into a big chested blonde.

"Oh you must be Bella, I'm Rosalie Emmett's wife."

"Hi, I am are you having a good night."

"Some what theses parties are all the same the men go out smoke a cigar and wait til the last-minute to come back."

"You can join us at the table if you like we don't bite." Alice Suggested as we walked down the hallway back to the ball room.

As we walked back to the table and I noticed the boys were coming back in and met us at the table. Edward looked down at me with that crooked smile and asked me if I wanted to dance and I agreed. he took my hand and helped me to the dance floor.

"I warned you I had two left feet." I said while he intertwined his fingers in mine.

"It's all in the one who leads I will have you twirling around this dance floor before the night is over."

"I will hold you to that."

"You know Jasper and Alice talk about you all the time."

"I figured that, I usually keep to myself."

"Well I was wondering if you might consider accompanying me on a date this week-end."

"I wish I could but I have the end of term finals to finish up before February."

"Never hurts to take off for the day its a great stress relief."

"I'll see if I can work you into my schedule."

We danced our way around the floor waving as he seen people he knew we stopped after the last song noticing it was ten minutes til midnight the atmosphere of the party made time fly by as we made our way back to our table to see that we had been joined by Emmett and Rosalie also Carlisle and Esmé had made their presents known around the table. Pulling out a chair Edward motioned for me to sit. All was calm as the count down started everyone standing up and counting down as we watched the time click by. In no time the clock struck twelve and I lost my concentration as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him locking his palms onto my face and kissing me. He leaned down in my ear and began to speak.

"Am I included into your schedule now?"

"Maybe" I said earning a chuckle.

All of the sudden the fire alarm started going off and the men reached behind their backs before ushering us women towards a hidden stairway. As we made our way down the stairway we heard bangs coming from the room we were just all in than the screams flooded the air as the men told us to stay together and run down the stairs. I dreaded being in high heels I reached down and flung them off dropping them down the middle of the stair way to grab on the way out. We were stopped half way down the seventy-two story stair well by Emmett who put his finger to his lips to tell us to stay quiet. We back our backs up against the landing we were on we had made it to floor fifty-three. Emmett entered a code into the key pad as we heard doors below us starting to open. We quietly exited the stairwell in a hall way with three doors. Carlisle took the lead as Edward and Emmett headed back into the stairwell.

"Stay with Alice,Rose and Esme.""We will come after you all when we find out whats going on I promise." Edward told me as Carlisle held the door open that lead into a broom closet. He bent down moved a couple of mop bucks to show a grate opening.

"What about the fire alarms"

"Don't worry if there was a fire the sprinklers would be going off it was just a distraction." "Once down the ladder and this grate closed the door will open up to my office and it will automatically shut you all in there don't panic we will come get you once we get the all clear."


	2. Chapter 2

Life Of A Mobsters Girlfriend

I do not own any of the Characters only the story line.

Chapter 2: The Wait

Bella's POV

Esmé had started down the ladder first having been this way into Carlisle's office a few times before. She shouted for another one of us to make our way down. I told Alice and Rosalie to go first that I would close the grate and head down after them. They both nodded and one at a time headed down the dark passage to the office. Carlisle gave me the go ahead as he headed out the door back into the stairway his sons had gone back through. I closed the grate and headed down the dark tunnel hearing a click of the lock once the grate closed grateful that there wasn't any way someone could get it back open. As I got to the bottom of the ladder the light from the room could be seen I wonder exactly how many floors we had went down it seemed like it took forever to reach the end of the ladder. Once I was in the massive office of Carlisle the women sat around the couches like it wasn't their first time being in this situation. I was going to get answer for all the questions I had brewing in my head.

"Ok, So who's going to go first and tell me why the hell we are hiding in this massive office and why the men ran back into that stairway."

"Bella" Alice said coming across the room towards me." We can't tell you that part of the story. That is up to Edward to have that discussion with you."

"That is not a good enough excuse Alice, I have known you for almost four years and the one time we go to this big party we get shot at."

" I cannot tell you Bella, I'm sorry."

I walked away feeling defeated by my so-called best friend. I wondered over to the window and looked down there were flashing lights everywhere and some swat vehicles unloading making their way into the building. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and jumped at the touch to find a relaxed Esmé standing beside me.

"Let me guess you can't tell me anything either."

"No but I can comfort you." "Our way of life is different from many others, but each of my sons and my husband love our family enough to know how to handle situations."

"When will they be here to get us."

"Not too much longer since the police are here, come sweetheart and sit down."

I let her lead me over to a chair and from there she had handed me a blanket. I pulled my knees to my chest and propped my chin on my knees and waited. Thirty minutes later we could hear shuffling outside of the door, Esmé reassured us only the boys and Carlisle could get into the office. Five minutes later the code was pushed in and the door begin to open. One by one each of them came in waiting for the door to close before making it over to their girlfriends and wife. Edward made his way in my direction only for me to put my hand up to stop him.

"I Want to go home now I have had enough for one night."

"Can I at least explain what happened."

"No, because I know I won't get the story from you, just like my so-called friend you cannot give me all the answers I want," "I'm exhausted and ready to go home without anymore excuses."

I made my way around him and headed to the door without any interruptions. The elevators were just to the right of the door I pushed the down button in hopes it would get there fast. As the door dinged and I got in a hand flew out to keep the door from closing.

"Go out with me this Saturday and I'll answer every single question you have."

"I'll think about it in the meantime please just let me go home."

"At least let me walk you out to the cab."

"Fine"

He finally stepped into the elevator allowing the door to close. I pressed the button on the keypad and noticed we had made it to the fiftieth floor during the ladder climb. It seemed to take forever to get to the lobby of the building. Edward showed me the way to the outside to the awaiting cab.

"Have a goodnight Bella I am so very sorry for ruining it for you."

"Goodnight."

As the cab took off I drifted into my mind thinking of all the chain of events from this night what was I missing,who were the Cullen's, why do i feel the pull towards them and their wonderful son. What had happened tonight. I knew I would never get the correct answer unless I went on the date with Edward but I didn't wanna give in like that I wanted him to fight for my trust. There was something off about his family and I wanted to know. Before I even realized it we were parked in front of my dorm. I hurried and pulled out some cash only to be turned down and told that Mr. Edward took care of it. I turned towards my apartment stairway and ran up the stairs once I got to my door I fumbled through my purse looking for my keys. I finally was able to find them. I unlocked the door and quickly shut it locking both locks. I flung myself down on the couch and let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. Soon the nights events started to go through my head and I tried to concentrate on what had happened it was all a blur to me. I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a long needed shower. My phone was going off telling me texts were coming through but they could wait I wasnt ready to talk to them just yet.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews.I enjoy writing when I have time to do so. Please keep the reviews and the Favorites coming. I'm going to try to update everyday or every other day._


	3. Chapter 3

Life Of A Mobsters Girlfriend

I do not own any of the caracters only the story line

Chapter 3: The call

Bella's Pov

It's been four days since the New Years Eve party I attended. Four days of ignoring all the phone calls and text from Alice and an unknown number. I was finally back to a routine of classes trying to finish my last month or so of college. Since that night I have had dreams or nightmares of what could have happened if we were not lead to that stairwell. I was on my way out of my dorm when ever I ran into someone dropping my books and laptop to the floor. I mumbled my apology and bent down to retrieve my things without looking up. As I bent over a hand shot out and held my shoulder to keep me from gathering it and than the smooth voice I remembered from the party told me that he would gather them.

"What are you doing here." I asked as I stood to look him in the face.

"You weren't answering anyones calls or text, so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine, I have just been busy preparing for classes to restart and to finish off my degree."

"Still to busy to go out with me tonight."

"I figured ignoring the calls and texts would give you the answer."

"Well, I was hoping to show up face to face and not get turned down."

"Well I'm extremely busy today, I am currently on my way to the bookstore than I have to go stock up on food."

"Than I will come with you and keep you company and maybe we can grab some coffee."

"Fine, maybe I will decided if I want to go out to dinner with you."

He finished picking up my things and held them while we walked outside. Down the steps was a towncar with the driver opening the door as Edward and I walked out. "You do know the bookstore is right there I don't think we need the car just yet." I said as I pointed over to the bookstore just a few buildings away. He sat my things in the backseat of the car and whispered something to the driver. The driver nodded as he closed the door and Edward turned to walk with me to the bookstore. It was silence the whole way but in my head I was cursing myself. Why did I let this greeneyed beautiful man melt my heart just days after meeting him for the first time. Could I handled the answers he would give me and put them behind us. I still didn't have the answer I wanted but I was falling for this man. I felt his hand hovering near the bottom of my back as he held the door open for me. I walked through picking up things I would need to finish out the school year. After I had everything we went to check out before I could get my debt card out Edward was signing his name. " You didn't have to do that I have savings from my parents to buy everything I need"

" I want to make up for our first night, I know it wasn't the best night to have met and all the events I know freaked you out." He said as we made our way back outside we put my stuff in the trunk and the driver opened the door for us. We made our way down to a little coffee and pastry shop a few blocks from my dorm.

"You know it wouldn't have freaked me out so bad if people wouldn't ignore the questions I had." "I am smarter than what you think, my dad was chief of police in Washington."

"How bout you come to dinner with me tonight and I'll answer as many questions I can and than I'll let you think on the fact after."

"Sounds good lets get coffee and I'll take everything back to my dorm and go get some food before we leave."

"After I drop you off, I'll be back around 7:30 tonight to pick you up." "I have somethings to get done first is that ok."

" Sounds like a plan."

We walked back to the car and Edward dropped me off at my dorm. I decided not to go get food until tommorrow I needed to decided what to wear and take a shower. The warm water felt good against my skin and relaxing I quickly got done and finished my routine of getting dressed. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Laying on the floor was a dress box and a dozen roses. I picked them up and cleaned a spot off of my dresser and picked the card up. _I figured you would need something to wear and the flowers remind me of you...E_

I took the box to my bed and untied the bow and openned the lid, inside was a beautiful dark ocean blue dress with half sleeves and a conservative neck line. Looking at the clock as I made my way to my computer I seen I still had about thirty minutes until it was time to get ready. I turned my computer on going directly into my email. I had seven from my parents and one from a professor. I opened my parents first and replyed they had been patiently waiting for my call since before New Years but I hadn't had time to do much of anything. I made a mental note that i needed to call them tommorrow. Shutting my computer down I began getting ready for my date with Edward. I decided to keep things simple and not adding much makeup and keeping my hair pinned on one side allowing the other to flow down my side. I was debating on how to put the dress on by myself.

Author's Note

Hey everyone hopefully you all are enjoying the story thus far. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think...


End file.
